The goat and dragon sin meet class 1-A
by Sleepysheep6454
Summary: This is an AU where Gowther and Meliodas some how end up in the future of 20XX where super powers called quirks have developed in to people but magic is Forgotten, so Gowther and Meliodas try getting back Leones with the help of class 1-A.
1. The encounter

**WARNING SOME SPOILERS AHEAD FOR BOTH "MY HERO ACADEMIA" AND "THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS" (I'd suggest watch the anime or read the manga first before reading this fan fiction)**

**Author's note: this is my first time writing a mha fan fiction, so if I get something wrong I deeply apologize and please be patient with me as I'm going to start at the sports festival, anyway... hope you enjoy this TSDSMHA au crossover.**

**Chapter 1:****As the sports festival begun, All of U.A where getting ready to start the tournament, crowds were cheering and howling with excitement, as the pro heroes where in the break room watching from a small TV.**

**"YO!!! ARE YOU READY FOR THE TOURNAMENT!!!" yelled Mic filled with excitment and energy as Mr. Aizawa was sitting near Mic with bandages from the USJ incident.**

**The crowd was howling and yelling to the top of there lungs.****"Mic, why are you so loud and thrilled for the sports festival?" said Aizawa with a bland face expression.**

**"BECAUSE THIS U.A SPORTS FESTIVAL IS SPECIAL" yelled Mic loud enough for the entire crowd in the stadium to hear him.**

**"Why's that?" Aizawa saying that to Mic in another blank expression.****"WELL ITS OBVIOUS, NEW STUDENTS MEANS NEW QUIRKS TO PUT ON THE TABLE!!!" Mic said with even more thrill and more louder.**

**Then the R rated hero, midnight came walking through the crowd to explain the rules of the tournament.****"The rules are simple students must compete against one another in one on one battles. The match-ups were decided by lottery. you must stay in the stage at all time, The conditions for winning a match are knocking out the opponent, rendering them unable to move or getting them to step out of bounds, or if they surrender." said Midnight with a evil looking smug grin.**

**As the some of the U.A students dropped out of the sports festival due to reasons, where as the remaining students Carefully planing, stretching, etc. to prepare for the tournament, Cementoss was building the stage that the students where going to fight in.**

**"wish all of you good luck" as Midoriya told the entire class 1-A, and the class wished Midoriya good luck.**

**Midoriya started to head out to the stage where he would have to face the Brain washing student, Hitoshi Shinso.**

**Suddenly, the crowd noticed something thing fly down from the sky as it landed in the stage, as soon the dust settles down they saw what looked liked a massive blade that was to big to be a knife and way to small to be a sword.**

**"WHAT'S THIS!!!!??? A BLADE FELL FROM THE SKY AND LANDED IN THE STAGE NEARLY HURTING THE CONTESTANTS!!!!???" as Mic jumped off his seat yelling loud enough that the whole crowd jumped off there seat as well.**

**The students where told to remain where they are, as Cementoss and Midnight were inspecting the curved short sword and they saw the blade with a dragon symbol on it.**

**"Where do you think this came from?" asked Midnight.**

**"It's hard to say, I've never seen this type of blade before." responded Cementoss while scratching his head.**A**s the heros were inspecting the blade, the crowd and students were murmuring and whispering, Until a student pointed out two other things falling from the sky again.**

**As soon the crowd saw the two things falling from the sky, Everyone Panicked trying to leave the stadium, suddenly the two things landed on the stage, causing a massive dust cloud to form from the impact, which no one could see in the dust cloud.**

**The pro heroes watching jumped into action and went to the stage, waiting for the dust to clear and they saw two kids on the broken concert stage.**

**A short kid with messy blond hair and a pair of emerald eyes and he is wearing a torn white button-front shirt and a black sleeveless vest on top with a loosely worn tie. Regardless of his stature and youthful looks, he is very muscular, as they noticed a Dragon symbol carved at the top of his left bicep, just below his shoulder.**

**The other kid has amber eyes and dark red hair that reaches just past his jaw. the kid's attire consists of a white shirt with gray long sleeves over a black cropped tank top as well as a pair of dark pants and short grey boots.****Being hard to identify as a male or female, due to the kid having the body of a man, and having a very feminine face, while also having a goat symbol carverd on the kid's top right-side chest.**

**"Are those kids alright?" as someone said in the crowd, "how could they fall from that height and have minor scratches???" said another person.**

**Soon the crowd began to whisper and gossiping as the pro heroes tried checking if the kids are breathing at all.**

**Then suddenly, the pink-ish, red-ish haired kid woke up, startling the heroes, crowd and students as well.**

**End of chapter 1**


	2. The goat sin of lust

WARNING SOME SPOILERS AHEAD FOR MHA AND TSDS

**_Author's note: hello l'm going to update another chapter for this crossover, so enjoy._**

**_Chapter 1_**

"OH JESUS KID!!! you the sh*t out of me scared me." said the pro heroes as they fell back and stumbled back up.

"Kid? I'm not a mere child sir" said the pink-ish, red-ish haired kid.

The pro heroes looked at him confused... then asked him "how old are you?"

The kid responded in a soft Inocent voice "A few thousand years old"

The pro heroes were not only confused, but also worried for the kid.

Then a pro hero then asked "what's your name kid?"

"Gowther, The goat sin of lust..."

"huh?" said the pro heroes as they never heard of a name like that.

"I'm Gowther, The goat sin of lust..."

There was a brief moment of silence where the students, crowd, and heroes looked at each other.

"kid, what the hell is that kind of name, and goat sin of LUST???" shouted the number 2 hero, Endeavor.

"Look kid, if you don't stop with your practical jokes, you'll be in big trouble!!!" knocking Gowther's glasses off

Suddenly Gowther stood up and formed a bow that looked like it was made of pink/purple electricity from his hand and shot Endeavor on the head with an arrow.

Endeavor suddenly opened his eyes and said "Is that all you got, little kid" with prideful attitude.

Then Endeavor blinked and he saw himself at the pro hero award ceremony and he was well dressed then he heard a person say "so, the number one hero award goes to a man who saved countless lives and risked himself for the great or good, A man who smiles on the brink of disaster, showing that when he is there, there's nothing to fear..."

"Wait, this can't be..." said Endeavor with a horrified look on his face

"This award goes to, All Might as the number 1 hero..."

"No this can't be true, it has to be me going insane"

The suddenly the memory repeated over and over again, Each time going slower and more painful till Endeavor curled up in a ball begging for the nightmare to stop

**_Outside of Endeavor's mind_**

Everyone looked in shocked and in horror to see Endeavor screaming in pain yelling "MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE, JUST MAKE IT END"

Gowther the picks up his glasses and cleans them.

"Fine." as he ended the nightmare

Endeavor opens his eyes again, but sees himself out of his nightmare and the pros, students and crowd wondering what happened...

Endeavor then sees Gowther standing while he's on the floor, then Endeavor starts crawling away from Gowther yelling "STAY AWAY FROM ME DEMON, GET HIM AWAY FROM ME, I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK... PLEASE I BEG FOR YOU'RE MERCY."

Then Endeavor runs away causing the pros to fear him and stepped back away a few feet.

Everyone who was was watching were fazed of the kid did to the number 2 hero.

Gowther then rose his voice loud enough for everyone to hear him say "As I said, My name is Gowther the goat sin of lust, he shall atone for his sins".

**_class 1-A view_**

As the chaos was happening, the all of the U.A students were told to stay seated even after what was happening.

" WHAT THE F*CK HAPPENED TO F*CKING ENDEAVOR, WHAT THE F*CK DID THAT 4 EYED FEM-BOY DO." Yelled Bakugo.

"What happened to my old man, even though of what he has done, that kid should be the one to be feared" said Todoroki shocked.

"What the heck, why do the cute ones have to be the most dangerous ones." said Hagakure scared of him.

"W-what the heck is that kid!!!???" shouted Momo

"D-Deku-kun, are you seeing this???" Uraraka said while tugging Deku's gym uniform.

"What kind of quirk does he have???, does he have a time limit???, what did Endeavor go through??, who is he???, what about his friend???" said deku as he writes invisible notes.

"Im scared Sero/Kaminari, hold me" screamed sero and kaminari while hugging each other from fear.

"what an unmanly action dude..." kirishima said while a bit Terrified.

"Is that kid a boy or girl?" thought Mineta (no one likes mineta, as we all can agree)

"K-kero..." croaked Froppy.

" WHAT!!!!!!!?????" Screamed the rest of class.

**_Back at the stage_**

"Cementoss, take the blade away from Gowther and run!" said Midnight.

"B-but.." stuttered Cememtos.

"I SAID NOW!!!" yelled Midnight

"Understood," said Cementoss as he started to run.

But then, The other kid woke up and grabbed the handle of the blade and said "Don't you dare take my _Sacred Treasure._"

"Sacred Treasure...???" questioned Cementoss wondering what he meant by Sacred Treasure.

As cementoss tries using his quirk (he can control dirt, concrete, cement, etc.) to pull the blade away from kid's hand but was struggling as the kid was holding the blade's handle by Two fingers

"what kind of kid are you, and who are you???" asked Cementoss scared...

"I am Meliodas, The dragon sin of Wrath..."

"Dragon sin of wrath...???" asked Cementoss scared of what would happen to him next...

"How's is it going Cementoss?" asked Midnight while trying to deal with Gowther.

"Not so good..." said Cementoss struggling

*Midnight suddenly rips open her sleeves for her to use her quirk*

"get a good whiff of this and go to sleep..." said Midnight as she began to get cocky and full of herself

Gowther then suddenly stopped to look at Midnight and breathed in the aroma that Midnight was producing.

After a minute of Gowther breathing in the aroma, Midnight got confused and said "W-wait..."

Then suddenly Gowther ran straight to Midnight while avoiding all of her whip attacks.

"W-why won't the aroma work on you???"

"It's because, I observed your ability by peeking in your mind and the aroma relaxes the body's nerves and causes them to sleep, which simply to say but nerve attacks don't work on me." said Gowther.

"peeking in my mind?" questioned Midnight

"Yes, i know everything about you, Midnight the R rated pro hero or as in your real name, Nemuri Kayama."

Midnight stood in shock wondering how he knew her real name.

"Date of birth, March 9, age 31, Height 175 cm or 5'9 feet." said Gowther while Midnight was terrified.

**_End of chapter 2_**


	3. The deal

**_WARNING CONTAINS SOME SPOILERS FOR MHA AND TSDS_**

**_Author's note: hello its me and Ive gotten some pretty positive reviews and It did feel that the characters did act out of character, reason why is because I was planning to develop the story as it went on, but thanks for the positive reviews as it made me happy to know that this AU has peeked your interests, so im going to start developing the story so enjoy._**

**_Chapter 3_**

"H-how..." asked Midnight expression a terrified expression that looked like from a horror movie

"Its merely simple if you think about it..." as Gowther simply paused for a minute

After a tug of war that Meliodas and Cementoss had for the blade, Meliodas then got the blade back and walked to Gowther with a serious look and suddenly smacked Gowther on the head saying...

"Bad Gowther..." as meliodas jumped to hit his head.

"Oh captain, your awake." said Gowther as his voice when to a menacing tone to a innocent tone

"What did I tell you about manipulating people's minds." said Meliodas in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry Captain, its just I felt threatened when that flame person (Endeavor) knocked off my glasses and I assumed that these people were a threat as well." said Gowther Apologizing to the captain.

"Now, apologize to that inappropriately dressed lady for reading her mind and seeing her memories." said meliodas while he crossed his arms.

"I am truly sorry for peeking into mind." as Gowther bowing down at an exact 90 degrees.

Midnight suddenly looked at both of them lookin scared, worried, and confused as the kid tried to hurt her a minute ago is now bowing and apologizing to her.

"I-its n-no p-problem" as Midnight began to studder in confusion wondering why The pink-ish/redi-sh haired kid called the blond kid captain.

"Anyway... where are we???"

"While I was reading her mind, she mentioned a place called U.A, so I assume thats where we are." Gowther said as he got hit on his head for the second time by Meliodas

"But what in the heck is a U.A???" as Meliodas Questioned, A voice spoke out loud from the crowd, which was a Green haired Freckled kid who wore blue shirt and pants that had white and red markings on his clothes which resembled a uniform.

"U.A is a school for Kids to go that have unique quirks to become future pro heroes." said the green haired kid with a big smile.

"Quirks? don't you mean abilities?" asked Meliodas confusing the students and heroes

"Y-yeah I guess you could so it like that." said the green haired kid looking shy.

"Oh... so U.A teaches you how to fight for the holy war?"

Suddenly every single hero, student and person who were in the stadium all thought about what Meliodas said.

"what the F*ck is a Holy war...???" said a kid with a blonde haired kid from the group of students that looked like he was going to explode figuratively and literally.

"JUST WHAT CENTURY ARE YOU FROM!!!???" sad the angery kid while being held back by his classmates

"Hold on isn't this the 5th century" (I don't know what year the SDS takes place due to king arthur being from the late 5th to early 6th century, please forgive me).

Then there was a pause between both kids and suddenly...

"What century did you say your from?" said a calm sounding voice that came from a creature that was 2 feet tall and looked like a possible combination of several different animals, including adog, a mouse and a bear.

"P-principal Nezu." said Midnight, Cementoss and all of the students of U.A

"Principal Nezu???" questiond both Gowther and Meliodas tilting their heads slightly while trying to figure out what kind of creature principal Nezu is.

"W-why did you come here principal Nezu." said Cementoss in a shy manor.

"Well, I was in my office signing sheets for getting the school dorms for the classes of U.A **_(yes I know that class 1-A doesn't get their own dorms till after the training camp incident but this is my au and its for the story, so please be patient with me),_** until I saw the news that 2 mysterious people came falling from the sky and landed in the stadium so I asked vlad king if I could get a ride here so here I am now."

"Hey Gowther, what kind of creature is this." said Meliodas pointing at principal Nezu.

"Its hard to say, It looks like a crossbreed of a mouse and a bear." said Gowther with a blank look on his face.

"Hey, have more respect for principal Nezu" said Vlad king getting ready to sock both sins in the face.

"Now, now... no need for any more violence Vlad king." said Principal Nezu signaling Vlad king with his hand.

"Y-yes principal Nezu, I apologize for my rude comment." said Vlad king bowing down.

"hey its fine, no need to apologize." said Meliodas in a calm tone

**_(Class 1-A)_**

"Woah, I've never seen Vlad king apologize to a stranger." said Uraraka surprised.

"I know right its like he's a completely different person." said Deku still taking invisible notes.

"You know for a kid called The dragon sin of wrath, he's pretty calm and merciful to be wrathful." said Tokoyami.

"I know, like you even wonder why he's called Dragon sin of wrath." said kaminari wondering why.

"Wait, then why is that cutie call Goat sin of lust???" said Hagakure with a scared look that she thought he was lustful in a different way.

"Well lust can also mean a psychological force producing intense wanting or longing for an object, or circumstance fulfilling the emotion.lustcan take any form such as thelust for sexuality, love, money or power. It can take such mundane forms as the lust for food as distinct from the need for food." said Momo as Hagakure let out a massive sigh.

"Man, you sure are a walking encyclopedia aren't you." said kirishima smiling.

"I'd say that kid was pretty disrespectful to all of the heros and principal Nezu, But he did bowed down at an exact 90 degrees and apologized to them so Id guess he isnt that bad." said Iida while moving his arm up and down like a machine.

**_(Back on the concrete stage)_**"well, by any chance do you have any place to go?" asked principal Nezu

"Nope, we don't even know this place or what that is..." said Meliodas as he pointed at Midnight's phone that is in her hand.

"I see, so let's make a Deal..." said principal Nezu

"well, depends on what the deal is..." Meliodas said as he was smiling

"okay then, the deal is that both of you can stay at the school dorms, we shall cover the news of this incident and you'll have food, clothes, and a roof over your heads as long it takes to get you both home but in return I want both of you to partake in studies at U.A as if you were actual students." Nezu said while extending his short arms to shake on it.

"But Are you sure principal Nezu, these two kids are dangerous, one scared off the number 2 hero and the other gives off a dark, evil Aura." said Vald king to insure that principal Nezu was thinking it Carefully.

"I have no choice Vlad, If they decline they'll get in serious trouble the minute they leave the stadium and all they want to do is get back home, and not only that the law requires the school to have 300 students and we're 2 students short **_(I don't know if U.A needs 300 students or not this is just for the story)_** and If actions are not taken, then U.A will shut down by the super hero organization, government and the law.

Vlad king and the pro heroes stayed silent and then suddenly heard...

" Sure, we'll take up on that offer but in one condition, the minute we leave to get back home any history of us being here will be forgotten." Meliodas said before shaking principal Nezu's paw

"so you want me to destroy any records of both of you... very well then as long you stay clear of trouble." Said principal Nezu with a serious look.

"We'll then... what are we waiting for, when do we start." said Meliodas as he shook Nezu's paw nearly crushing it.

"you'll start in 3 days on Monday, but we'll have to get you your uniform, register you to the school, make you hero suits as well make any school record to explain your name, date of birth, abilities, and etc." said Nezu with a joyful and happy expression.

**_Class 1-A_**"what do you assume they're doing..." asked deku.

"I don't know what is happening but it looks like that there's going to be no more fighting I hope." said Uraraka with smile

**_End of chapter 3_**

**_(hello its me, I had to re-publish to the chapter due to spelling errors, anyway chapter 4 is in progress as I should be finished by today)_**


	4. Welcome the New students of Class 1-A

Warning contains some spoilers for MHA and TSDS.

**_(Author's note: hello its me again, I could've updated the 4th chapter of the crossover but... I had relatives visiting and I had to babysit my little cousins so, if the story is a bit rushed I apologize, anyway enjoy,)_**

**_Chapter 4_**

Monday:

its been 3 days since the incident of the sports festival and as usual Deku was heading off to school on the train wondering "why isn't anyone talking about the sports festival, and why is everyone so quite about it..." as Deku shrugged it off thinking that it was a weird incident that happened, then as Deku opened the door, walking into class 1-A and then he saw everyone surrounding 2 brand new desks.

_(class 1-A don't know about Principal Nezu's deal with Meliodas and Gowther)_

"Whoa, since when did we get 2 new desks?" asked Sero while Examining the desks.

"I know, does that mean were getting new classmates." said Mina hopping excited.

"Ooooh, what kinda quirks are they going to have?" said Uraraka while full of excitement.

"Just the question is... why would someone want to be at U.A after the sports festival incident?" said Ojiro while he wagged his tail lightly.

"Maybe they're transfer students that were suppose to transfer here at U.A said weeks ago?" said satou rubbing his chin.

"It could it be a possible babe, maybe 2." said Mineta as he was air groping while having a perverted thought, that was so perverted that this crossover would be rated M.

"Dude, respect women." said kirishima as he smacked Mineta's head.

Suddenly Mr. Aizawa burst in the class roomroom yelling "Alright class settle down."

In no surprise the class was already sitting in their assigned seats silently.

"Alright class, we have 2 new students that are from principal Nezu's recommendations and are brand new to the area, so please if they have any questions be sure to help them in anyway possible."

" In principal Nezu's recommendations, kero..." said Asui

"No way, that must mean that they have some powerful quirks" said Hagakure with shock.

"Only An few people have ever been on the principal's recommendation and 2 of them were All Might and Endeavor!" shouted Midoriya loud enough for class 1-B to hear.

"Okay come in." said Mr. Aizawa as two people walked in and class 1-A were about to scream in shock from seeing who they were.

"Okay then present yourself to the class." said Mr. Aizawa as he was getting in his sleeping bag.

"Hello, My name is Gowther the goat sin of lust, but you can simply call me Gowther, Sparkle." said Gowther as he was strangely wearing the girl's school uniform while doing a peace sign pose around his eye.

"Why is he wearing a girl's school uniform???" thought Momo.

**_(Everyone in class 1-A having a gay panic. I'm sorry, I had too.)_**

"Although I will admit, he does look cute." said the class wiping off their nose bleed.

"Gowther, what did we tell you about the school's dress code... go to the Nurse's office and ask recovery girl for a spare uniform." said Mr. Aizawa as he was half asleep.

"Aw." said Gowther as he looked sad walking out off class and headed to the nurse's office.

"Anyway, just call me Meliodas." said the 5 foot tall kid smiling and chuckling as he presented himself to the class.

"Now that the introductions are done, get changed into you're gym uniform Meliodas and Gowther." said Mr. Aizawa as soon the minute Gowther returned from the nurse's office.

"Class 1-A, come as well but don't change into you're gym uniform."

"Huh... do you think they're going to throw the ball like the beginning of the year." said Shouji.

"yeah, and this time we're not the ones throwing."

"heh... its like we get to observe them fail while we get front row seats." said Mineta looking smug and full of pride.

"I'd doubt that Gowther kid will get something over 100 meters considering the fact he looks like his bones will break just like Deku's." said Bakugou grinning with a cruel look.

"K-kacchan..." said Deku shyly.

**_(Outside)_**"Alright who wants to go first?" asked Mr. Aizawa

"I'll go." said Gowther raising his hand as Mr. Aizawa tossed the ball to him.

**_(For this part of the story, I took liberty of calculating how far Gowther and Meliodas would throw the ball in meters and tried to get an accurate Measurement because I didn't want to make some numbers up so, it turns out that they're ridiculously strong in strength, if you want me to explain I could post an update explaining the process of this. P.S. I used Gowther's power level when he was one of the ten commandments and Meliodas's power level when he was fighting Fraudrin.)_**

"Okay Gowther you're up, give it all you got." said Mr. Aizawa as he was ready to write the score.

Gowther was preparing himself to throw the ball then Suddenly, There was a massive gust of wind so strong that the broke the sound barrier 391.2 times in 6 seconds (yes this is true I did my math homework)

Class 1-A then began to recover from the massive gust of wing that blew Mineta to the wall

"134,156.99 meters" as Mr. Aizawa was writing the score.

"Not bad for one of the weakest sins in the group." smiled Meliodas as he complimented Gowther.

"why thank you, captain." said Gowther as he thanked Meliodas.

"WHAT!!!???" shouted everyone as their jaws dropped to the floor

"YOU'RE TELLING ME, HE'S THE WEAKEST OF YOUR GROUP!!!" shouted the class while being in shocked.

"you're up, Meliodas" said Mr. aizawa as he tossed the ball to Meliodas.

"Okay." as Meliodas put all of his strength on this arm as he was about to toss the ball.

And with that, he tossed the ball as this time the ball broke the sound barrier 610 times in 6 seconds (again I did the math.)

yet again at impressive strength and speed, the ball left a gust of wind nearly twice as strong that of Gowther, blowing all of class 1-A back a few feet and mineta ended up leaving a mark on the wall.

"209,166.96 meters." said Mr. Aizawa somehow unfazed after seeing that immense power.

"Nice job, captain." said Gowther complementing the captain

"Oh... well you look at that, i did pretty good after the ball nearly slipped from my grasp nearly messing up my toss.

" EEEHHH!!!???" said Bakugou getting angry to the point that he began Propelling himself with his quirk to Meliodas.

"Captain... it looks like that kid is coming straight at us, shall I do something." said Gowther as he was ready to use his sacred treasure.

"No its okay Gowther, just wait." said Meliodas as Bakugou began to increase his speed

"AND YOU SAID THAT YOU DIDN'T PUT IN YOUR ALL AND NEARLY MESSING UP YOUR THROW, WHAT A BUNCH OF BULLSH*T!!!!!" Bakugou yelled loud, then he fell flat on the dirt ground.

"Bakugou, thats enough." said Mr. Aizawa as he used his quirk to temporarily erase Bakugou's quirk.

"Anyway Gowther and Meliodas get changed, class 1-A get back to class its almost time for lunch."

**_(lunch time)_**

As lunch started Deku, Uraraka, and Iida sat down with Gowther and Meliodas for lunch.

"Hey!" said Uraraka

"Oh greetings..." said Gowther as he waved to Deku, Iida and Uraraka

"Yo, what's up?" said Meliodas as he was eating a turkey leg.

"You two did an amazing job at throwing the ball very far." said Iida as he was congratulating them.

"why, thank you." said Meliodas while he had his faced stuffed.

"Anyway I'm-" paused Iida as he saw a blue beam on the Deku's, Uraraka's, and from his neck coming from Gowther's hand

"Tenya Iida, or known as Ingenium, the class representative of Class 1-A, Uraraka Ochako, also known as Uravity, and you must Izuku Midoriya known by the hero name of... deku?" said Gowther as he tilted his head slightly.

"My, My... what an interesting quirk..." said Iida.

"What else can you do?" asked Uraraka and Deku at the same twice.

'I can erase and create memories, I can control one's mind to do something for me, etc." said Gowther with a blank yet child-like expression.

"So cool." said deku as he then began to write notes in his notebook

Then suddenly Meliodas asked the three if they knew were he could get some Vanya Ale.

"Vanya Ale?" asked deku.

"Well, Vanya ale is this type of sweet liquor that has this sweet apple like aroma and is popular with women."

"Liquor!!!???" said Iida loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear him.

"Why are you mentioning liquor here at U.A." said Iida while gesturing his hands machine like.

"Aren't you underaged as well?" asked Deku slightly concerned for Meliodas.

"I'm older than I look, I'm actually in my mid 30s." said Meliodas with a smile.

"Wait, what???" said the three out loud.

"well then Gowther, looks like we got to go get ingredients to make some Vanya ale."

"By any chance, do you know where to go to buy ingredients." asked Gowther.

"Nope, but thats why these three are going to help us get to the market and by some ingredients." said Meliodas with a calm yet happy look

"you mean the store" asked Iida

"well, can you help us?"

"hmm why not we could go shopping for some snacks after school, it'll be fun why not." said Uraraka with a gleeming smile

"just one question." said Meliodas as he pulled out a medium size hay sack filled with gold, silver, and bronze coins Seeping out.

"by any chance, do they take gold, silver and bronze coin as currency here."

**_End of chapter 4_**

**_(Hello thank you for reaching the end and reading this means you must really like this crossover which I'm glad. Anyway sorry if this chapter is kinda rushed as the next chapter will add up with this chapter.)_**


	5. The Vanye Ale

**_Warning contains some spoilers for MHA and TSDS._****_(Author's note: Hello its me again sorry for the delay, the reason being that I needed time for myself due to problems that are happening so sorry, also since I did research on how much coins from the 5th century can range in the millions I'm going to reduce the coin's price, so gold=$1000, silver=$500, and bronze=$100. anyway enjoy)_**

**_Chapter 5_**

As soon Meliodas pulled out the medium size haysack, the various types of gold, silver, and bronze coins Overflowed on the table making so much ruckus that the nearest table could hear and see the coins spilling on the table.

The sight of coins caused Midoriya to choke on his drink.

Then there was silence at the table while the group's jaws opened wide enough that their jaw hit the table and Midoriya still choking on his drink.

"J-just h-how m-many c-coins d-do y-you h-have?" asked Uraraka stuttering to the point it was hard to understand what she was saying.

"Let me see, 1,2,3,4,5..." said Meliodas as he began counting each individual coin that is in the Haysack.

"19, 20... 20 gold coins." said Meliodas as he began to count the silver coins.

"T-twenty coins!" said Uraraka beginning to get a greedy look.

"25, 26, 27... 27 silver coins and 32 bronze coins" said Meliodas as he then puts away the coins, as Uraraka tried taking a coin.

"you know, you can just ask for a coin if you want." said Meliodas as Uraraka jumped by surprise.

"What...? I wasn't taking anything... I swear..." said Uraraka shyly while fidgeting.

"go ahead take one, I have plenty more at the boar hat." said Meliodas as he began smiling.

"the boar hat?" said Iida as he was helping Midoriya who was choking on his drink.

"Yeah, its my tavern.

" How old are you again...?" said Deku as he was able to speak for a little before choking again.

"In My mid 30s" said Meliodas as he was drinking water while he averted his eyes.

"Anyway, do you think you can helo us get some ingredients to make some Ale."

"Sure, we can go to Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, the beach that Deku cleaned while training afterwards." said Uraraka with joy nearly floating.

" H-how did you know t-that I c-cleaned Dagobah Municipal Beach Park up." said deku with a confused .

" well, you always talk when you sleep in class." said Iida

"Cool, so are we-..." said meliodas as he saw some of the cafeteria plant move swiftly.

"What is it?" asked Deku

"It appears that someone is tuning into our conversation." said Gowther as he pointed to the plants.

"huh... strange, anyway how about we go after school at 4 and we could sell some of those coins for some money to buy some ingredients and snack." said Deku as soon the bell rang for class.

**_(After school, in class 1-A)_**

**_(also in the anime and manga Uraraka has a crush on deku so she sometimes becomes jealous when he talks to another girl soooo... just a heads up. )_**

As soon lunch ended, the students of class 1-A were informed to get their Guardian's signature for the school dorms that they'll be staying in next week on Wednesday and to get their things ready for training camp that they'll go to on Wednesday.

"Class dismissed" said Mr. Aizawa as the bell rang.

**The class then left leaving only deku and Gowther alone.**

"Hey Gowther ready to go-" said Deku before realizing that Gowther was groping his chest.

" G-G-G-Gowther!!!" said deku as his face turned red.

"Yes?" as he continues to grope Deku

"Um why are, Groping me?" said as Deku became more red

"The captain taught me this type of greeting a few weeks ago." as Gowther was still groping Deku's chest.

"its not okay because you're a guy and I'm a guy and it really doesn't do, well Id think if you were female... No! I mean if..."

"If I were female?" said Gowther tilting his head slightly.

"Not that that I'm saying that id perfer you as a girl or anything like that...!!!!" said Deku as he began mixing his word and began to look away while trying to talk.

Without Deku looking, Gowther began changing the length of his hair, eye color, and his voice as he then said...

"Midoriya..." said a feminine voice as Deku then looked at Gowther just to a female with long silver hair that reached the hips and had sky blue eyes.

"Is this okay?" said Gowther as his hand was still on Deku's chest.

"G-Gowther???" said Deku as then Uraraka walked in.

"Hey Deku, looks like that-..." said Uraraka as she saw a girl (Gowther) groping Midoriya

"Uraraka!!!" said Deku as he fell off of his chair.

"It isn't what it looks like!!!"

"What is going on then... said as she gave Gowther a death stare.

"Who is she and why is she groping you!!!"

"You say it as if we're going out, This person is Gowther I swear!!!" said Deku trying to clear things up.

"Hello Uraraka-san." as Gowther then changed back to his normal look.

"Thank god, it was just Gowther..." as Uraraka sighed in relief.

"hmm?."

"N-nothing." said Uraraka as soon class 1-A then entered the class.

"So are we going...?" asked Hagakure while waving her invisible hand.

"Yeah Deku about that, I was going to tell you that the class found out and they want to go as well..." said Uraraka while chuckling nervously.

"ARE WE GOING STUPID DEKU AND FEM-BOY OR NOT!!!???" yelled bakugo as Kirishima was trying to calm him down.

"Well lets go..." said meliodas as he was sitting at his desk with the coins gone and he had cash with him.

"Whoa, since when did you pawn off those coins?" asked kaminari.

"Oh like, 3 minutes ago."

Also, I saw what you two were doing..." said Meliodas as he pointed to Gowther and Deku.

"Did what???" asked mina.

"Nothing...!" shouted Deku quickly.

"Okay then lets go, kero." said Asui with her tongue sticking out

"Well, Last one there is a rotten egg!!!" said Meliodas as he jumped out the window and began running at top speed.

"Hey, No fair!" said Ojiro as the class jumped out of the window to try catching up with Meliodas.

**_(At the store.)_**

**A****fter shopping for ingredients and shelfs worth of snacks later**.

"Man who knew there was a kid faster than Iida even at top speed." said Kirishima as he was drinking water to hydrate himself.

"Only Gowther could catch up to Meliodas." said Iida as he look defeated for not being able to catch up to Meliodas and Gowther.

"Yeah, The fact that Meliodas is 5 feet Impresses me more considering how fast and strong he is." said Satou as he was snacking on some chips.

"Come on, lets go before it gets dark." shouted uraraka.

"Sure, lets go." said Momo as she tried convenience store ice cream for the first time.

**_(At Dagobah Municipal Beach Park)_**

While the students built a fire to eat near, Meliodas the began to Make the Vanye Ale as he began pouring some freshly squeezed apple juice and other ingredients and as soon he finished he then began drinking some of the Ale while it began pouring out of the cup.

"What are you drinking?" asked Kaminari as he then tried taking.

"some brewed, Vanye Ale." said Meliodas as he holded Kaminari back.

"Vanye Ale?" asked Mina interested as she began sneaking a few sips.

"Its a type of liquor that is sweet as it has An apple aroma thats popular with women. I usually drinked It back home when celebrating." said Melioda as he was drinking his 5th cup.

"LIQUOR!!!, AREN'T YOU UNDERAGE!!!" shouted the whole class except mina.

"When celebrating???" said Mina already half drunk from drinking Vanye Ale.

"We'll, since we are going to the training camp on Wednesday, why not celebrate by going shopping." said Gowther as he was drinking some Vanye Ale as well.

"Deku, The marshmallows are already roasted." shouted Uraraka near the fire.

"Thank you Uraraka." as he proceeded to eat some marshmallows (Cannibalism).

Gowther then looked at Uraraka and Deku and asked the class...

"Is Uraraka in love with Midoriya?"

"Huh!!!" shouted most of the class.

"Well, when Uraraka sees, hear, or thinks of Midoriya, her heart rate increases and so does her voice, which doesn't happens when she talks to us." said Gowther as Uraraka Began blushing heavily.

"H-hey Gowther stop that." said Iida as he began moving his arm similar to a Machine.

"Yeah, its not good to tell everyone about everyone's else dirty secrets." said meliodas finishing his 8th cup of Vanye Ale.

"Yeah Gowther. N-not that I have any dirty secrets to hide." said Iida embarrassed.

"Gowther!!! Fix this problem that you started immediately!!!" began shouting Uraraka.

"How would you like me to fix this?"

"Anyway just fix it now!!!" said Uraraka.

"Very well." said Gowther as he shot blue beams to Momo.

"Momo, you say that you're 5'7" but you're actually 5'8".

"Gowther, whats wrong with you... A girl is able to keep some secrets to herself." said Momo as she used her quirk to make a fan to slap Gowther in the face.

"Whats wrong with being an inch shorter?" asked todoroki while he ate some soba

"you wouldn't understand..." said Jirou to todoroki while taking a bite from a candy bar.

Then Gowther shot another beam at Mina who was drunk after one cup of Vanye Ale.

"Mina, during that time Kaminari and Sero asked you for help training. you completely missed out on purpose."

"I said sorry to them didn't I?" said Mina nearly passing out drunk.

"But you didn't say sorry for making kaminari use a broken charger that didn't charge him at all and when you snuck in Sero's house and wasting sero's elbow tape to the point it took him 3 days to produce more tape, as you watched them unable to use their quirks to train rendering them helpless while you were laughing."

Mina's Eyes then widened up as she felt two murderous pairs of eyes looking at her, as those two pairs of eyes were Kaminari and Sero.

"So that the reason we we're helpless and looked stupid during training..."

"Look all of that is in the past now, forgive and forget." said Mina as she then got wrapped up in Sero's tape and got little shocks that felt like pinches by kaminari.

"Whoa, I know that what I did was.cruel, but not even I deserve this." said Mina before breaking free.

Suddenly Gowther then shot another beam at Midoriya.

"Gowther knock it off!" shouted Deku before Gowther asked...

"You know that you could push your quirk to the max if you hadn't received it later and if you trained more." Gowther the said as everyone was silent.

"Gowther, wait...!!!"

"The alcohol may be messing with me is that the things thats stopping you is of some one named... All for one and Kachan...?"

"Gowther... stop!!!" shouted Deku as shouji used his quirk to multply his arms to grab Gowther and shutting his mouth as then Gowther's voice was muffled.

It was then that Bakugou, Mina, Hagakure, Asui, Mineta, Kouda, Aoyama, and Uraraka suddenly were asleep.

"Heh, This place might not get boring after all." said Meliodas as he smiled softly.

Everyone the put out the fire and left for the night to get to school tomorrow.

**_(At the villain hideout)_**"

**Dabi, why thank you for getting me someone to suck her blood out. she looks beautiful with her gorgeous hair and those clothes look weird but I want to be like her." said a blond high school girl that had a knife.**

**"Calm down Toga she's just a hostage am I right Dabi?" said a person with blueish hair and a bunch of hand on his body**

**"Man, what wrong with you Blow-job she's just some one who I found outside who was out cold." said a person who had burn marks on his body.**

**"Im sorry for my friend, they don't know how to treat a lady right, Might I ask for your name.**

**_" Oh its no problem, My name is..."_**

**_End of chapter 5_**

**_(Authors note: Hello its me sorry for not updating the crossover yesterday, I've been busy but I should be able to update the crossover tomorrow.) _**


	6. Training camp

**_Warning contains some spoilers for MHA and TSDS_**

**_(Author's note: _****_Hello sorry for the delay for I've been working on a new fanfic, so by the time this chapter is updated the new fan fic should be uploaded, anyway enjoy.)_**

**_Chapter_****_ 6_**

Tuesday: After Class 1-A returned home for the night aswell did Meliodas and Gowther returned to the dorms, They got a good night rest. As it was the morning everyone got ready for school and most walked together and while Mina was trying to cure her hangover from the Vanye Ale.

"Aw cmon, my head hurts like hell." said Mina while walking with kaminari kirishima, sero, and bakugou.

"WELL NO DUH, YOU BEGAN DRINKING SOME OF THAT LIQUOR!!!" said bakugou as he began yelling.

"Anyway, yesterday was fun."

"All though, I don't exactly remember what happened." said kirishima while he began scratching his head.

"Now that you mention it, Its really fuzzy when I think about it."

"Anyway, lets get going. If we're late Mr. Aizawa is going to make us do extra work.". said Kirishima as he then began rushing the baku-squad

**_After the morning d_****_uring _****_Class 1-_****_A_**

**_15 minutes before the bell rang for lunch._**

"Okay class, remember."

"The trip for the training camp, will be at 7:30 am at the the front of U.A."

"If you're late or didn't bring your permission slip then you'll be left behind while the class is in the training camp." said Mr. Aizawa with a tired look on his face."

"I can't wait to go, I got my things ready for the training camp."

"Though should we go shopping before we go to the training camp." said Hagakure as she began waving her arm.

"Okay then we'll go to the mall after school." said Uraraka as she was excited to pawn off her gold coin.

"shall we go, mina I'm going to need you're help choosing clothes since you seem to have better feminine taste, Sparkle." said Gowther as he threw a lively pose.

"Sure Gowther, but why are you into cross dressing?" asked mina as she was thinking what Gowther should wear.

"Maybe the girls will buy some swim suits and we'll get to see them." said mineta as kirishima smacked his head telling him...

"Not cool dude, Respect women."

"Anyway, class is dismissed for lunch while I take a nap in the teacher's lounge."

**_(At the cafeteria)_**

As the group sat at a table and while eating, Midoriya noticed the sins tattoos and wondered as he asked.

"Hey meliodas...?" asked Deku as he was visibly wanting to ask a question.

"Yeah?" said Meliodas as he was stuffing his face with the schools meatloaf.

"What's with the tattoos...?"

"I've noticed that you mentioned during the ball toss that you said that 'Gowther was the weakest of the group', and what do you mean that 'of the group'...?" asked Deku

"Well you've heard of the seven deadly sins." said meliodas as he swallowed the meatloaf.

"You mean the sins wrath, lust, gluttony, pride, envy, sloth, and greed." said uraraka as she joined in the conversation.

"The seven deadly sins are a Group of criminals that were marked with a sin and a beast, But were the stongest of the land as we only served and protected the royal family." said Gowther as he was cleaning his glasses.

"Criminals??? what do you mean?" said Iida as he pinned into the conversation.

"Well, The seven deadly sins are made of criminals that done horrible Crimes that marked us our sin."

"By any chance can you describe the rest of the sins in your group to us." said Deku as he was ready to take notes.

"Well, there's Merlin the boar sin of gluttony who she always did experiments on anyone that she could get a hold of."

"There's King the grizzly sin of sloth, who is the King of the fairy king's forest."

"There's Ban the fox sin of greed who pretty tall and is my best bud."

"There's Diane the serpent sin of envy who is from the giant race and is a little too attached."

"And there's Escanor the lion sin of pride, who is honestly the strongest and most prideful one of the group by day but by night he's the weakest most timid person there is."

"As well as Gowther the goat sin of lust and me, Meliodas the dragon sin of wrath." said Meliodas as he was finishing his plate.

"Can you mention what each sin did to earn that mark." Asked Deku intrigued.

"Nope, Mainly due to we each never discussed about our own sins to each other."

"Anyway let's get back to class." said Meliodas as he began to exit the cafeteria.

"I wonder what Crime did Meliodas do to be called the dragon sin of wrath." said Deku as he was still writing in his notebook

"He seems pretty merciful to be wrathful." said Uraraka as she began wondering why.

**_(In the afternoon after class in the mall.)_**

As class 1-A headed to the Mall, they then split in groups as Mina, Asui, Jirou, Momo, Hagakure, Uraraka and Gowtherwent to look and help Gowther choose clothes fir the training camp. The baku squad ( I don't want to name them all) went just to fool around as Mineta basically went to stalk the Girls of class 1-A and see what they're going to wear (No one likes Mineta) and the rest went to by suplies for the wilderness as Deku was left alone with Meliodas.

Meliodas was sitting on a bench with Deku and they began chatting.

"So..." said Deku as he felt akward adter a few minutes of silence.

"Hey Deku, what is your quirk?"

"I've seen all of class 1-A quirks but never have I seen your quirk." said Meliodas as Deku was trying his best to explain.

"Oh... My quirk is similar to super strength but what usually happens is that when I use it at full strength it always back lashes which ends up breaking my bones." said Deku as he was embarrassed that his quirk Back lashes on his body.

"Oh, so it's a powerful quirk that not even the user can handle."

"So you must be really strong." said Meliodas as he smiled.

"Not as strong as you considering the fact you could toss someone into the sun."

"I have one question about you?" asked Deku.

"Fire away."

"What is your quirk?" then the atmosphere changed a little.

"My quirk?"

"What's the quirk's name that I put on my record?" asked Meliodas

"Well I can't remember the name of My quirk, but I am pretty strong and fast." said Meliodas as he got up.

"Anyway I'm going to use the restroom be right back."

"Okay then..." said deku as Meliodas as he left leaving him alone on the bench and suddenly...

"Hey aren't you from U.A?" said a man who was approached to Deku, who he believes to be another fan from the Sports Festival.

"You were so cool coming in first place in the obstacle course."

"Thank you for-..."

Midoriya looked up and realizes he's been confronted by Tomura Shigaraki.

He then sits with his hand pressed around Izuku's neck

"If you dare pull something then I'll kill you and many innocent people along with you." said Shigaraki as Deku had no choice but to listen to what Shigaraki told him to do

"you know something, I'm irritated that the Hero Killer has received all the attention that I wanted."

"I wonder what makes stain different from me?"

**_(Inside of Deku's Mind)_**

"What do I say, if I say something wrong he'll kill me for sure, so its best to be on his good side and tell him what he wants to hear."

"But what do I do to get out of this situation, If I move he'll place his last finger on me and kill me."

**_(Outside of Deku's mind)_**

"well, you see the difference between you and stain is..." said Deku as.he then saw Meliodas walking towards them.

"Yo I'm back, is he one of your..." said Meliodas as he paused seeing Deku with an expression that looked like he's in a serious situation.

"Hey deku are you okay...?" said Meliodas as he then saw shigaraki's fingers on Deku's neck with one finger that wasn't touching him at all.

"Sir, may I ask you to please let go of my friend." said Meliodas with a serious tone

"DON'T GET ANY CLOSER PLEASE!" shouted Deku as soon Meliodas tried taking a step forward

Tomura replies with a haunting smile and whispers in Deku's "Remember if you follow me, you'll regret it."

"I had fun chatting with you, anyway i got to get going see ya." said Shigaraki ad He tightens his grip around Deku's neck while thanking him for opening his eyes and soon he let go as Deku was gasping for air.

Meliodas then reports the incident and the mall is temporarily closed. Heroes and police were unable to find Tomura, Deku and Meliodas were brought to the station for a statement on the conflict. Deku tellsDetective Tsukauchi about the incident and gets dismissed. Outside the station, All Might checks up on Deku as Deku's mother arrives to take Izuku home and All Might discusses the possibility of U.A. students being targeted with the detective. They both agree that this time they will capture All for One properly.

U.A. High's first semester comes to a close and summer vacation begins. At the same time,

**_(Unknown location)_**

**_???: I'm telling you doctor, I'm glad that shigaraki's development is going great and I shall begin shaping him so when the day comes..._**

**_Doctor: what will happen to him when that day comes?_**

**_???: He shall replace me in the near future as the next All for one._**

After the incident the trip to the training camp was delayed as the students got a few days off.

Deku continues to train in his apartment.

"Sometimes I still cant believe that All Might acknowledgedbme and bestowed his quirk to me..." said Deku as he was thinking to himself untill He is then interrupted when his doorbell rings.

Deku then opened his door and suddenlysaw Kaminari and Mineta as they arrive at Deku's door.

"Mineta? Kaminari?" said deku as the two then said.

"Hey, Midoriya! let's go to the pool! said kaminari and mineta.

"The pool?" asked deku as he slightly tilted his head.

"Yeah, Before the summer training camp-"

"Let's train together!" said mineta as he gave a thumbs up while winking.

At U.A. High School, Shota Aizawa and Vlad King review the Quirks of their respective students from Class 1-A and Class 1-B.

Then Deku, Kaminari, and Mineta arrive and ask if they can use the pool, which Mr. Aizawa then approves and says...

"you can use the pool until 5pm."

"Thank you Mr. Aizawa." said mineta as the three bow down.

"You said you wanted to use the pool for endurance training?"

"Do your best..."

"Yes, sir."

(Denki and Minoru overhead the girls talking in one of their last classes. Since Class 1-A is not permitted to go on vacations, the girls decided to use the school pool.)

"Good thinking of invited Midoriya so we could get permission to see the girls in their bikinis." said kaminari as they both got inpatient and ran to the pool.

"Your late!" said Iida as he and the rest of class 1-A were invited to the pool to do some endurance training.

The girls are present but in school-issued swimsuits as well as Gowther was wearing the school-issued swimm suits While Kaminari is dissatisfied, Mineta is somewhat satisfied.

"Yo, thanks Deku for inviting us." said Meliodas as he was ready to do endurance training.

"Kaminari! Mineta! it was a great Idea to suggest endurance training at school."

"I'm impressed."

"Okay class, Let's begin training!"

While the girls and Gowther play volleyball, the boys take a break from intense endurance training lead by Tenya Iida.

"Okay class time for a quick break." said Iida as he pulled out a cooler full of canned orange juice.

"Thanks Iida said During which, Deku and Iida remember their path to becoming friends with one another.

Eijiro Kirishima and Katsuki Bakugo abruptly arrive and Katsuki challenges Deku to a fight. Deku refuses, but Iida decides to hold a competition to see who can swim 50 meters the fastest.

The boys go in groups, but most of them use their Quirks to reach the other end of the pool rather than swimming. Deku swims and uses his Quirk to defeat Iida who uses his Recipro Burst technique and Meliodas began swimming fast enough to look like a torpedo in the pool.

**_(Meanwhile at the police station)_**

All Might meets with Detective Tsukauchi to discuss the League of Villains recent movements.

" U.A. High School was attacked by the League of Villains during a rescue training session during what became known as the USJ incident..."

"There were indiscriminate attacks by Hero killer: Stain and the League of Villains in Hosu citycity which became known as the Hosu incident..."

"And then, the other day, Tomura Shigaraki, thought to be the leader of the League of Villains suddenly appeared before Izuku Midoriya, a student in the hero course at U.A. high..."

"But since then The League of Villains haven't made a move." said Detective Tsukauchi.

"However, I'm sure they are wriggling under the suface." said All Might while in his skinny form.

"We'll be counting on you All Might."

"Of course, Tsukauchi." said All might as he was in his muscle form.

**_(At the U.A.'s pool.)_**

"Okay class, the only ones remaining for the 50 meters swimming race is Todoroki, Midoriya, Bakugou and Meliodas."

" Each will race for first. Is that alright?" said Iida as the class was anticipated towards to.

"Yup." said Deku, Todoroki, and Meliodas.

"Hey, Half-and-Half Bastard!"

"Don't you dare hold back on me okay!"

"Come at me seriously!"

"You to Deku!" said bakugou as he was getting ready to race.

"All right." said todoroki and Midoriya as they was as well getting ready.

"Okay, The 50 meter freestyle final will begin now!" shouted Iida as the entire class was cheering in the background shouting...

"Go, Bakugou."

"Don't kill the other guys!"

"Todoroki, don't lose!"

"You can do it, Meliodas!"

"Do your best, Deku!

"Everyone, fight!"

"Go, Captain go!"

"On your marks..."

"I'll just propel myself through the sky with my explosions" thought Bakugou as his hands started sparking.

"I'll use my ice to clear the 50 meters in an instant." thought Todoroki as his arm was beginning to get covered in ice.

"I'll swim to the finish with everything I've got!" thought Midoriya as his body was producing green energy.

"I'm just going to go easy as It doesn't really matter." thought Meliodas as he was ready to leap into the water.

"Get set..."

As Iida blew the whistle all four leaped and Todoroki, Midoriya, and Bakugo fell into the water as Meliodas leaped a massive gap as he didn't touch the water and reachedt o the end.

"Wh-What?" said kaminari with a suprised look

"Their Quirks were erased?"

"Except Meliodas as he won the race."

"Its 5 PM, your pool use time has niw ended.

" Hurry up and go home." said Mr. aizawa as he was walking towards the pool with his hair standing up.

"Come on Mr. Aizawa." said Sero as he pointed to the pool.

"We just got to the good part!" said kaminari as he was backing up Sero.

"Did you say something." said Mr. Aizawa as he gave both of them a terrifying look.

"Nothing, sir!" shouted the class as they got changed and left home discussing how Mr. Aizawa came in the wrong time as a few wondered how Meliodas didn't have his "Quirk" erased. By the end of the day each student went home as a few went seperate ways going to different places.

**_2 days later_**After the delay The students were At the busses ready to leave for the training camp and Each student were hyped up until they heard someone say...

"Look at Class 1-A, Having those two kids that crashed the sports festival and Look how some of them failed at their Finals."

"Even though they're supposed to be better than class B."

"How could that be?" said a blond kid until an orange haired girl smacked him hard enough that it caused him to faint.

"sorry!" said the Girl as she then dragged the blond kid into the bus

"Any Ideas of who was that?" asked Meliodas and Gowther as the class said they had no Idea.

"Hey, Its class 1-B-" said midoriya as he then was introduced to class B

"We kinda met you during the sports festival, but nice to meet you, Class A." said one of the students as one of them nodded as well.

"We're getting on the bus!" shouted the orange haired girl who's name was Itsuka Kendo.

"Okay!" shouted class as each one entered the bus.

"Not only are the girls of Class 1-A will be going, But as well as class 1-B's."

"It'll be like a buffet we can pick and choose from!" as Mineta wiped the drool from his face. **_(Honestly, I did not make this up I rewatched the anime like 3 times and he says this so he is actually scum on the bottom of the barrel.)_**

"That's about enough out of you." said Kirishima as he looked down on Mineta in shame.

"Okay class, Class A's bus is this way."

"Line up in seat order!" said Iida as The class got on the bust and left to the training camp.

**_(on the bus)_**

"Eveyone, the bus will once stop in abou an hourhour." said Mr. Aizawa as everyone was messing around and were talking to each other.

"You know it says that there's a rumor of a strange man who has a strange quirk that lives in the mountains who supposedly runs a bar by night."

"But By Day He is stronger than any hero and Villain combined even 4 times stronger than All Might." said Uraraka as she was reading a magazine.

"No way that's true." said Mina as she was using her phone.

"It's true, A few hikers saw a man with alot of muscles and a lion tattoo on his back used a massive golden axe to cut through 3 mountains in half in a single swing." said Uraraka as she began arguing with a few students while Meliodas and Gowther listened in.

"Captain, by any chance do you think..." said Gowther as Meliodas then said.

"It could only be him, It must be Escanor the lion sin of pride." said meliodas as then the bus then stopped and Mr. Aizawa said..

"Okay class were here." said Mr. Aizawa as the class then rushed off just to see them on the side of the road with a view of nothing but trees.

"Huh, were are we?" said a few students as then A black car appeared, then the doors opened as three people came out as two of them were dressed in cat costumes and one was a kid with a red hat with black hair.

"Okay class these two are pro heroes who will be working with us at the training camp."

After the introduction, Midoriya was then geeking out about how they do mountain rescues and when Midoriya was going to mention their age one of them grabed Midoriya's face and said...

"I'm 18 at heart!"

"At heart..." asked one of the pro heroes the pussycats as her Gloves that resembled cat paws grew claws.

"You're 18!" shouted Midoriya as his voice was muffled but was panicking.

"She sounds desperate." said a few of the class.

"Nice to meet you!" said the entire class.

"You see, we own this whole stretch of land , as you all will be staying at foot of that mountain that's closs to a similar that a man owns." said One of the pussycats as she pointed towards it.

"Huh, why so far?" said the class as they sounded worried.

"Then why di we stop here?"

"And a man owns one of the mountain's?" as Uraraka asked as she wondered if the the rumors are true.

"You don't mean..."

"Why don't we get back on the bus..."

"Yeah, let's get back in you guys..." said each students as they began walking back to see the bus doors closed.

"It's 9:30 right now."

"If you're fast..."

"Maybe around noon?" said the pussycats as they began sounding menacingly.

"No way, Get back on the bus quick!!!" shouted the class as they tried opening the bus door.

"Alright class..."

"Training camp has now begun." said Mr. Aizawa as one of the pussycats claws touched the ground and The ground then began rising up, pushing the class of the road and into the forest.

"Hey since it's private land you could use you're quirks how ever you like!"

"you have three hours!"

"Come to the facility on your own to feet!"

"After getting through... The beast's Forest!" said The pussycats as then they left to camp.

"The Beast's Forest?!"

"That name sounds like it came right out of Dragon quest!"

"you know, U.A. does stuff like this way to much." said Jirou as the class were on the floor as they got up.

"It's no use complaining."

"Let's go!" said kirishima as then a Beast that had tusks began roaring.

"It's a... beast!!!" shouted the class as kouda tried to tame it with his quirk.

Mineta was about to get crushed until Midoriya jumped in and saved him.

"Gowther!"

"I'm on it captain, Twin Bow Herritt! HiJack!" said Gowther as he the shot a light arrow from his sacred treasure.

Then there was a moment of silence until the beast started rampaging again.

"What did you do Gowther!?" shouted some of the class

"It looks like I can't control it, due to the reason that this thing is not living and is merely a puppet."

"So some one is controlling that thing!?" shouted Midoriya.

"So its a dirt clod."

"After the class figured out what it was Midoriya, Iida, Todoroki, Bakugou, Meliodas, and Gowther then suddenly destroyed the dirt creature as the class was cheering them on.

"Way to go!"

"Not yet, look!" said Meliodas as he then pointed out to what looked like a dragon made out of dirt.

"Jeez, just how many are there?"

"what should we do? we run away?"

"The only thing we can do is smash them all into pieces." said Midoriya as he was in a fighting stance.

"Man, Gowther when was the last time we did something that would get our blood pumping?" said Meliodas as he was ready to pull out his sacred treasure Lostvayne from his scabbard that's on his back.

I think it was in Vaizel, when you were fighing Ban." said Gowther as he summoned his Twin Bow from his hands.

Then class 1-A would begin fighting and destroying those creates as more came and came as it felt endless and they fought until 5:20 PM and at last they reached the came tired, roughed up, and gasping for air.

"What do you mean three hour!" shouted Kirishima as he fell to the ground.

"Did tou just say that because you're better than us, if so that's cruel!" said Satou as he was catching his breathe.

"Fu fu fu fu fu." said Ryuko as she was laughing cheerfully.

"But honestly, I thought it would take even longer."

"you guys didn't have as hard a time beating my earth beasts as I thought you would."

"You guys are great... Especially..."

"...you six!" said One of the pussycats as she pointed to Todoroki, Iida Bakugou, Midoriya, Meliodas, and Gowther.

"You six, were able to act without hesitation because of your experience." said Ryuko as she then licked her lips.

"I'm looking foward to where you'll be in three years!" shouted Ryuko as she then pounced and tried calling dibs on one of them

"What are you?"

"Stop that! get away!"

"Mandalay... has she always been like that? said Mr. Aizawa as he pointed at Ryuko she was trying to choose one of the six. **_(Ara Ara)_**

"She's at the suitable age for, you know..." said Mandalay

"Speaking of suitable ages-" said Midoriya until Ryuko then again grabed his face with her claws out.

"What about it?" said Ryuko as she was giving of a scary look and tone.

"I-It's been Bugging me for a while..."

"who's child is that?" said Midoriya as his voice was muffled and he point to a kid with a red hat that had golden-ish colored spikes on it.

"Oh, not one ours."

"He's my cousin's kid.

" Come on Kota, greet everyone. You'll be with them dor the next week." said Mandalay.

"Oh, Um, I'm Midoriya from U.A. High school's hero course."

"Nice to meet you." said Midoriya crouching as without a few seconds later Kota then punched Midoriya in his Balls as midoriya fell just as Iida caught Midoriya and said...

"Midoriya!"

"You brute of a nephew!"

"Why would you do that to Midoriya's scrotum?!" shouted Iida as Midoriya knew he was never going to have kids no matter what.

"I don't intend to hang out with guys who want to become heroes!" said Kota as he looked back with a menacing look and tone in his voice.

"Intend? just how old are you?!" said Iida as he was worried for Midoriya.

"Okay class get your things off of the bus and go to you're rooms, and meet up in the cafeteria and you'll go to sleep."

"We'll start for real tomorrow."

"Now, move quickly." said Mr. Aizawa as the class groaned and then began walking to the bus to get their things

"Midoriya would you like me to erase your you're memories of the encounter with Kota?" said Gowther as he began carrying him to the bus.

**_(At the cafeteria)_**

After the students grabed their things and took them to their rooms as then they saw a banquet of food on the table as everyone sat down and ate while they chattes with each other.

"Thanks for the food!" said Midoriya as then dug in.

"It's so good!" shouted the whole class as they ate and were in tears.

"It's such a familiar taste that I xant put my finger on it!" said Meliodas as he was the only one eating normally and calm.

"Anyway eat up because tomorrow is when you'll cook you're own meals as this one is from the chef who will help you train tomorrow." said Ryuko as she was serving food for the class.

"Thank you!" shouted the class as they ate more.

After the class bathed in the hot springs the Midoriya then discovered why kota despised heroes (I'm not going ito details but if want to know just watch Mha, I think it was season 3 episode 2 that explains what happened.) and the class went to bed.

**_(Morning at 5 am)_**The students woke up early to train their quirks and to increase their strength.

"Okay class today, we'll begin training camp to increase yourbyour strength in earnest."

The goal of this training camp is to increase everyone's strength, It is to prepare you all to face hostilities that are becoming more real by the minute. So proceed carefully." said Mr Aizawa as he the led his class to a location that was clear and was near a few mountains

"Okay class let's start training your quirks"

"Huh C-Captain...? said a familiar voice as Meliodas and Gowther turned around as Meliodas said...

"Oh, It's you..."

**_(Author's note: hello its me again and sorry for taking a long time to update a chapter as Im working on a new fan fiction and I hope I can publish it soon and I had to end the chapter there because its too long to continue so any way hope you enjoyed it as all of you ate sending me positive reviews and it makes me happy so see you next time on the next chapter.)_**


End file.
